Survival needs
by actofwar
Summary: Harry gets help from a source he knows nothing about, with help from people new and old can he make it through the coming times? Harry/Harem/Multi. original storyline
1. Chapter 1

I take no credit for miss Rowlings work and all rights go to her.

This will be a harem fic, but hopefully enough to deviate it from the norm. Currently looking for a beta as i am aware that my writing lacks finesse and likely spelling and grammar are just as bad but stay with me, No idea who all the people will be in the harem or how many but i have a few in mind. If you have suggestions let me know as to everything wait and see i find spoilers give some of the juicy its away and so you won't get them from me. So enjoy and review, i need the criticism and suggestions

Everyone knows the story of harry potter, his trials, losses and wins and overall defeat of the dark lord, however in this one a higher power is playing a dangerous game with the magical world and everything changes.

Harry sat in his room feeling like the world was caving in around him, a week prior his godfather had been killed due to his stupidity, looking back at everything he could not understand how the trap sprung around him, and for the hundredth time tears leaks from his eyes. "BOY, GET YOUR FREAK ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE LUNCH NOW" his uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. Instantly harry got up, wiped his eyes on the corner of one of Dudley's t-shirt and made his way to make lunch, look of pure defeat plastered on his face.

Quickly harry got to work on making sandwiches, brooding about how nice it would be to poison the food and make his miserable existence disappear while also taking away the loathsome family that enjoyed beating him black and blue. Laying the food quickly on the table, sneaking one for himself, he quickly left the confides of his family as the two fat Dudley the hippo of the son and Vernon the father began stuffing there faces which any normal person would choke from.

Getting back to his room harry found a parchment sheet lying on his bed, curiously harry went over and picked it up, searching the room for an owl to explain where it came from.

_Dear harry, _

_ We at gringotts missed you at the will reading yesterday afternoon of the last head of house of Black and require that you attend in one hour of you reading this; this parchment is a Portkey that will bring you to gringotts_

_Kind regards_

_Griphook_

Harry waited for the allotted time to arrive, and instantly felt the odd experience of being picked up with a hook in the nose with the dizzy feeling of being caught in a twister before being dropped on ass in a gritty and dark room. "umphh"

"uh hello, anyone there?" harry asked to the empty room face frowning in confusion. Pulling out his wand harry skulked around the room looking for anything that may give him a clue as to where he was. "I'm so glad you could make it Potter, master will be pleased" a high voice harry recognised to be that of Wormtail. Turning on the spot quickly ready to stun the man was cut short when his world turned black and he dropped to the floor. sneering at the boy, he quickly left leaving the boy with his wand, master said that he wanted the boy alive and ready.

Everything is working perfectly, Alaro the fool took the bait and is now playing the game which will lead to the demise of potter without knowing it; soon I will have control of both the mortal realm and the immortal realm, yes today has been a good day.

"Master the potter boy is here, what are your orders?" wormtail bellowed as he walked into the chamber before bowing before the darklord. The man was an idiot but he had his uses, with a feral smile he calculated his next move before lazily pointing his wand at the man "_crucio" _screams filled the room and he decided his next course of action. Releasing his curse he waited for the man to recover "give the boy to Bellatrix to play with but make sure he does not die" Wormtail was a coward but not a fool and waited to be dismissed – yes a good day indeed-.

Ok i am looking for a beta and will be updating regularly. This chapter is short but they will get longer, not to give any spoilers but the next chapter will explain a few things from this one. I plan to make this fic a series with over 100,000 words each, but if people tell me i write to basic or the story is terrible i may try something else to reviews would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and people putting my story as favourite and alert after only one chapter gives me the confidence and the want to continue writing it. Maybe I should have explained this on the first chapter but slipped my mind, this story will take a while to get into the main bulk of the story as there will be some back story and explanation. In my eyes a fluff story only goes so far and you need a good basis and storyline for it to be worth reading so stick with me.

The previous week:

"Lord Voldermort so good of you to visit me, i have been following your progress with interest but tell me why you are here the others will grow suspicious of me" Alora spoke with an air of suspicion, the man no enthral ghost before him had no body, grey tendrils lurking around suffocating the light. To say Alora was weary of this being was an understatement, it had been thousands of years since the last person has used the horcruxes to keep themselves tied to the mortal plane, his death allowing him to temporarily pass into the immortal could cause uproar from the other gods.

"Tell me alora, what is it that you want most?" the tendrils vibrated to make a screeching sound of words.

He knew what he wanted, but spies are everywhere with mistrust plaguing the immortal land he could not speak that which he desired. "I don't know why you are here, but tell me what you want" he was never known for patience and it was showing.

"i know what you want, and i know how you will get it but tell me Alora are you willing to do what is necessary or must have i made a mistake?" Alora wasn't stupid he knew he was being manipulated into something but was curious to see what he suggested. "What is it that you propose?" suspicion lacing his words.

"15 years ago I created a game, in this game it would draw off the powers of immortals and appear to be harmless, at least four players would sit down to play the game, what they decide on the game would happen on the mortal plane. Once you start playing you can't leave until the others are defeated by which point there people would also be defeated taking them away from power" Alora was confused, he knew the meaning but there were flaws to this plan,

"What happens when they grow bored of the game and decide to leave, or one of their spies in the mortal plan tell them of what has been happening" he was sure there were others but could not think of them.

The tendril laughed "Alora you say you have watched me yet you know nothing, once the magic is put into the game, they cannot leave until they are defeated or the game is over, as for the spies that is a risk however it would be too late."

A few things didn't make sense "you said that you created this 15 years ago, how could you have known that you would have a chance to give me this game and what do you get out of this arrangement?" He couldn't think of a draw back, but had to question one never knew what they were getting into.

"Why so suspicious Alora?" this had the man frowning in confusion, was it not obvious why he was suspicious but before he could speak this; "very well if you insist, to answer your first question there was a prophecy on me and the child, I reasoned out that using the killing curse would lead to how i am now, there was no way around this as any spell designed to kill the child would leave to the same outcome and getting one of my servants would have just killed them, a necessary evil if you would. Knowing this I simply came up with a way to better aid me once the war is over by having an ally in the immortal world where i would not have to fight a second war and just keep in power for eternity. You see helping you, helps me" the tendril was glowing "i do not have much time Alora, i need you to take the game out of my mansion in riddle manor, you will identify it instantly, and play the game against the others, i have left instructions on how this will aid you to win, do not fail me" as he spoke this he was gone.

I must think on this

Unbeknownst to either someone else heard the whole convocation.

Present time

Harry potter was sprawled across the far wall slowly coming awake, headache booming in his head he reached up holding it as he opened his eyes and everything came back to him. Panicking he instantly reached for his wand before realising it was not there "o crap or crap o crap" mad cackling brought him out of blind panic.

"ittle wittle potter going to be my new play toy" she said with her usual annoying baby voice. He didn't know what to do, where to go he felt alone and cold but mostly angry, "YOU BITCH BELLATRIX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he roared before stupidly running towards her. The next instant he was on the floor screaming. "now now potter, i'm going to teach you some lessons, firstly how to mean the crucio"

Withering on the floor all thoughts left his brain as he slipped into unconsciousness before being rudely brought out of it with an _Enervate_. "Stay awake potter" before cackling madly and whispering _Sectumsempra _a large gash opened up on his leg before a second on his arms. An hour of this and Bellatrix left blood was poring off harry and from many open gashes, his throat felt dry and horse but he couldn't feel anything he was numb and could feel death coming before slipping into unconsciousness. His wounds healed up but the pain was left as Wormtail entered and left shortly afterwards.

3 days earlier

"Alora that's a wonderful idea, it has been years since we sat down together we all but lost hope that you would come back and spend time with up" you fools are to trusting alora thought but kept a pleasant smile on his face. "It took me a while to get over how we parted, shall we play?" the people he convinced are:

Light Wizard and witches his brother galad

Muggles his sister Malina

Goblins his brother Gargon

Non-humans (only including vampires, werewolf's, giants and trolls) his brother sygan

Dark wizard and witches he himself

Why couldn't helana be here to play with us that would mean all of them are fighting it out, but the half breeds are a small minority and can be dealt with afterwards.

They took their seats around a mahogany table, and each placed a finger on the cube sending in their own unique magic. The cube glowed a blinding green forcing each god to shield there eyes. It slowly died away leaving a magnificent looking bored on the table. _I'm impressed this might actually work. _The rules shone in front of each person but Alora had a slightly different one.

Rules

_The aim of the game is to be leader of the other factions in this game; we have taken into account that each faction has strengths and weaknesses which means that certain moves are more or less likely to win against the groups._

_This is a turn based game of events that could happen if each takes a course of action. There are three types of play each round and you can only play one of them each round they are; strategic, political and war. They are self explanatory and you will learn how to use each as you play the game._

_Skill sets that each are good or not so good at, they are ranked with a number 1-9 and each player does not know each others skills at the start of the game._

_Charisma - this is dealt with how well then can influence others with words and actions._

_Intelligence – this shows how intelligent a race is and how quickly they can learn and adapt._

_Perception – this deals with how quickly the can notice what is going on around them._

_Agility – how much stamina and speed they have and also when in a fight the speed in which a conquest goes._

_Luck – how lucky a race is and a higher luck means things are more likely to their way_

_Magical strength – how good they are with magic_

_Physical strength – how good they are with hand to hand combat_

_Special strength – this deals with how strong there weapons are with technology and ingenuity._

_Magical resistance – how well they can resist spells and curses._

_Light wizards and witches:_

_Charisma 5_

_Intelligence 7_

_Agility 4_

_Luck 6_

_Magical strength 7_

_Physical strength 4_

_Special strength 1_

_Magical resistance 8_

_Dark wizards and witches_

_Charisma 7_

_Intelligence 6_

_Agility 4_

_Luck 4_

_Magical strength 9_

_Physical strength 3_

_Special strength 1_

_Magical resistance 8_

_Goblins_

_Charisma 9_

_Intelligence 4_

_Agility 2_

_Luck 7_

_Magical strength 7_

_Physical strength 6_

_Special strength 4_

_Magical resistance 8_

_Non-humans (some breeds may be higher or lower)_

_Charisma 3_

_Intelligence 2_

_Agility 8_

_Luck 5_

_Magical strength 4_

_Physical strength 9_

_Special strength 2_

_Magical resistance 7_

_Muggles_

_Charisma 7_

_Intelligence 9_

_Agility 5_

_Luck 6_

_Magical strength 1_

_Physical strength 7_

_Special strength 9_

_Magical resistance 1_

_The game begins with how the mortal world currently is, to win the game you have to be controlling of the mortal realm of Britain. Each person starts of with five cards which will consist of the three categories and it is up to the player what they do with them, all moves and planning will be secret to the other participants unless they have a spy network or other strategies in place to know of your movements you can form alliances with other players on the table however dark and light wizards cannot ally up but can take members from either side to aid them. Any of the other groups can ally with any other group. Any race not on the board are seen to be neutral to everyone or enemies depending on their current stance and that can change throughout the game_

_The board at anytime will send out random events that can of any kind to disrupt the game or aid it and so be weary of this as the game continues._

Alora was smirking, with this and his added bit he couldn't lose.

Thanks for reading this chapter, as i promised it is longer than the last and i hope this has answered questions and also hope it asks many more. I won't tell you added part of the rules until later or plans voldermort has but stick with it and wait and see.

On a side not still looking for a beta if anyone's interested and thinking i may open a poll about some of the members in the harem so let me know in reviews if you want me to.

If there is any issues with the game people can see or want more explanation tell me the questions i will try to answer them in the next chapter or send messages to those individuals

Thanks for reading


End file.
